Vampire Kisses
by YamiBaki
Summary: Romania watched as the other slept, smiling as his beloved slept peacefully. Bending down to kiss him one last time, he turned to make his leave, stopping by the doorway to look at the sleeping form over his shoulder. Smirking to himself, he whispered "I love you too Alex…" before disappearing into the darkness. A Bulgaria x Romania one-shot short. Fluff


_**Vampire kisses **_

Bulgaria sighed as he headed home, watching Germany arguing with Italy for making pasta and retreating was real stressful. "Why can't we just not start a war? I'm not in the mood to go to their meetings but my boss is telling me otherwise" he mumbled to himself, getting his keys out to open the door. He continued sighing, entering his home and closing the behind him. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if it was such a good idea joining the Axis Powers in the first place" taking his boots off, Bulgaria made his way towards the kitchen. Maybe something to drink would make him feel better. As he entered his amazing kitchen, Bulgaria suddenly got the sense that he was being followed. Looking behind him, he entered the dark kitchen, not even bothering to turn on the light. "I know you're here" he called out, allowing his feet to guide him towards the fridge, "if you think sneaking up on me is going to be amusing then your wrong" he said lazily, opening the fridge door. Reaching in, he automatically went for the juice.

As he pulled out his hand, a gloved one gently reached out to grab his wrist. Bulgaria watched as the hand gently caressed his wrist, slowly making its way up his arm. Sighing, he just rolled his eyes and ignored the shivers that the gloved hand sent up his spine. "You've been avoiding me" a voice said, disappointment laced around it.

Romania.

"I'm sorry Romania, but I've been real busy lately, you know?" he asked, gently moving the hand away and closing his fridge. He placed the carton of Apple juice on the counter; he walked across the room and turned on the lights. Soon, the figure of a tall blond with red eyes appeared. "Why do you always act like a vampire Romania? It's kind of creepy to be honest" he said, heading back to retrieve a cup for his juice. "I'm not creepy, your so mean" the Romanian nation said dramatically, crossing his arms and sighing, "you could at least try to spend time with me every once in a while, Alexander"

Sighing once again, Bulgaria re-opened his fridge and put the Carton back in its place. He then grabbed his drink, and leaned against the counter, giving Romania a weak and apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. Heh, you make it sound as if we're a couple" as soon as the word, 'Couple' escaped his lips, Romania was up against him. He smirked, showing his pearl white teeth at him, making his fangs extremely visible. "But we could be" he whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spin. The Romanian nation chuckled and kissed his ear, biting it gently, purposely making sure his fangs rubbed against his ear shell. Bulgaria grunted, trying to not allow himself to be fooled by the Romanian. "p-please back off of me Vladimir" he said, using his free hand to push the blond away at a distance.

The latter pouted, looking at him like a little needy child that wanted a toy, "but Alexxxx~" he whined, looking deeply into his eyes, smirking deviously, "I want you" he whispered. Before he knew what was going on, Bulgaria found himself on his kitchen floor, making out with the Romanian. He moaned as the blond kissed down his neck, "V-Vlad…"

The blond smiled, licking a sensitive spot on the Bulgarian's neck, "Alex… may I have some blood?" he asked, his voice husky and laced with lust. Not knowing what had come over him, he nodded, arching his neck further out, to allow the blond better access. "Your such a dear~" he cooed, licking his neck once, before sinking his teeth in. Bulgaria, panting and having his vision blurred, moaned, moving to give the Romanian more room. Romania finished and licked his lips, "Mmm, you taste so good Alex…" he whispered, licking the small puncture wounds, giving it a small peck before turning his victim's head to face him. Deep red eyes met dark green ones, "Alex" he sighed, kissing his Bulgarian love passionately on the lips. The latter lazily wrapped his arms around his capturer, deepening the kiss.

When the two parted, Romania smiled, enjoying the sight of blood on his love's lips and watching as it dripped down to leave little droplets on the floor. "Alex…" he whispered again, licking the small trail of blood off of his beloved Bulgarian's chin. "Vlad…" Bulgaria whispered, starring up at him, eyes clouded with lust. Romania smiled, and was about to kiss him, until, "I love you…" the blonde's eyes flew open, and he stared down at the Bulgarian in disbelief.

'What?' he thought, watching as Bulgaria soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep? Romania stared at him, deep in thought. 'Did he mean that? But… I didn't control him to say it…' after pondering about it for a while, he sighed in defeat and kissed his sleeping love one last time, before picking him up and taking him to his bedroom, placing him onto the bed and wrapping him in his covers.

"_Vlad… I love you…" _

Romania watched as the other slept, smiling as his beloved slept peacefully. Bending down to kiss him one last time, he turned to make his leave, stopping by the doorway to look at the sleeping form over his shoulder. Smirking to himself, he whispered "I love you too Alex…" before disappearing into the darkness.

Ever since that one night, Romania would keep on placing a trance over his beloved, placing sweet, little, vampire kisses on him. He would occasionally bite him gently on his neck and bury his face in the crook of the Bulgarian's neck, leaving his scent on him and marking him as Romanian Territory, because everyone needs to know that Alexander was his and his alone.

"_**For Eternity~" **_

**A/N: I've never written a Bulgaria X Romania FanFic before… well, not since I wrote "The Midnight Man" for someone who requested it. I wanted to write something sweet for these two, and so far, this was all I could come up with. If you give me time then I could write more! **

**Anyways~ I hope everyone enjoys it. Its fun writing something this cute. **

**Oh and yes, Bulgaria is not a meanie. He's a sweetie pie and if you look up his personality then you would understand this. :3 I made him angry in the Midnight Man because he reacts on whatever is his impulse. For example, on the episode where he is seen smacking N. Italy with a stick, he said he did it because "something about his face made him want to smack it". Aww Alexander is such a sweetie. Love him! I command you! **

**Or not… **


End file.
